fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitch
|-|Glitch= |-|Virus= |-|True Virus= Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the North South High storyline within the Ovenverse. To be added. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, Unknown with Glitch | At least 7-A | At least 6-B, likely High 6-A Name: Glitch | Virus Origin: North South High (Ovenverse) Age: 16 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Student of North South High, Rank D Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Reality Warping with Glitch, Intangibility and Phasing, Teleportation, Body Manipulation | All previous abilities, with added Absorption, Power Mimicry, Void Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Existence Erasure, and Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is a D Rank student), Unknown with Glitch (Glitch's ability doesn't focus on attacking, rather, distorting reality. It also ignores conventional durability.) | At least Mountain level (Gave Daven a hard time, Virus ignores durability) | At least Country level (Absorbed a country into his being), likely Multi-Continent level (Was going to engulf the world with his Virus) Speed: Superhuman movement speeds (Comparable to other D Rank students), with Massively Hypersonic reactions and attacking speed (Tagged Yuna Kine), Unknown with Glitch (Is seemingly able to 'glitch' space and time to allow him to move at any speed.) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Daven Gillthunder) | Unknown (Is rooted to the ground) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Mountain Class | Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Building Level, Unknown with Glitch (Glitch is effectively invulnerable while distorting reality) | At least Mountain level, Virus makes him very hard to kill | At least Country level, likely Multi-Continent level, Virus makes him very hard to kill Range: Melee, higher with Glitch Stamina: High. Glitch has never shown fatigue. Intelligence: High. Glitch is capable of outsmarting the smartest of foes. | Lower compared to before, as Virus is hellbent on killing Risa. Weaknesses: None notable | Virus is effectively insane and does not think his actions through before doing them. Notable Techniques/Attacks Glitch: Glitch's name and ability. With it, Glitch can distort both himself, and the reality around him. He is able to phase through walls, become intangible, repeat the same attack multiple times, etc. Bugs: Glitch is able to release tiny black creatures akin to insects that are able to burrow into objects and people, allowing him to hinder their movement or prevent them from using their abilities. Virus: Glitch's true ability that was pacified by his mask. With this ability, Glitch is capable of corrupting reality itself, making it a part of himself. His Virus 'extensions' are able to form cannons, weapons, and even soldiers that can fight for him. If he absorbs a human, he attains their knowledge and powers. Deletion Code: Virus is capable of deleting something from existence by eating away at their 'core code' which is more potent than their soul. The 'core code' is like the code of reality - which Virus treats like a computer. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ovenverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6